


Desperate Times, Drastic Measures

by GoingKnowhere



Series: 600 Follower Celebration [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 600 follower celebration, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Makeouts, Northern Lights, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Yes, there was no doubt in Leonard’s mind that he was currently both under and next to two of the most beautiful things Earth had to offer. But the fact of the matter was that it was fucking cold. Bone chilling, teeth rattling, cold.





	Desperate Times, Drastic Measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts).



> A/N: Last year for this month I did a 30 December Challenge all based around McKirk. This year I decided to open up requests and have you all decide what I would write this month. But not just fics, each work will also be paired with a moodboard! Thirteen of you came up with some brilliant fic ideas from the prompts I listed and this is the first one up ;)
> 
> The prompts given: “it’s so cold my mouth is numb, you should kiss me before we get frostbite and “I can’t feel my legs.”
> 
> Seeing this prompt sparked an idea that ended up with this being tied in with my A Very McKirk December fics that I wrote back in 2016. More specifically it’s a continuation of two connected fics, Mystified and Not A Clairvoyant. 
> 
> Essentially, a move is finally made ;)
> 
> You can see the moodboard for the fic [here](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/168094776700/goingknowherewastaken-drastic-times-drastic)!!
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!! ♥

**_Desperate Times, Drastic Measures_ **

 

**__ **

_*I do not own the images used nor do I claim ownership of these images._

 

* * *

 

 

Yes, there was no doubt in Leonard’s mind that he was currently both under and next to two of the most beautiful things Earth had to offer. But the fact of the matter was that it was  _fucking cold_. Bone chilling, teeth rattling, cold. Even with lying down, surrounded by the high walls of snow they’d created to provide some shelter, empty thermos of hot chocolate beside him, he was still feeling the strong bite of the winter air.

 

“Jim,” he hissed, turning his head to the side. He frowned when Jim didn’t acknowledge him.  _ **“I can’t feel my legs.”**_

 

“Huh.”

 

That was Jim’s response. A ‘ _huh_ ’. Normally - well, the past few nights - Jim’s hyperfocus on the dancing ribbons above them was cute. He’d get this child-like look of wonder about him, his cheeks and nose would pink in this adorable way, and he’d be transfixed on the display until they decided to head back to the cabin. But tonight was colder than the previous nights they’d spent out in the clearing and the sight of his downright adorable roommate wasn’t making it any better.

 

Facing the sky once more, Leonard glowered at the light show. He could go back to the cabin on his own, but then that would mean leaving Jim to his own devices and the chances that he would come back before the cold got to him were slim to none.

 

He needed to do something and he needed to do it before bits of himself were claimed by the winter chill.

 

“I think the snow has seeped into my pants.” Not exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

 

It got no response from Jim.

 

“Kid, I’m pretty sure I just saw a bear go by.” Flat-out lie and one he didn’t want to come true.

 

“That’s cool, Bones.”

 

_Seriously?_

 

Leonard’s eye twitched.

 

_Fine._

 

“Jim,” he huffed out. “If you don’t kiss me, my lips are gonna get frostbite - ooff!”

 

He blinked in surprise at the sudden presence of Jim’s body on his own -  _Jim’s lips on his own_  - before releasing a soft moan and giving himself over to the kiss.

 

_Cold? What cold?_

 

Leonard relished in the heat that spread through his body as Jim tilted his head and deepened the kiss, probing his mouth with his tongue. The doctor’s mittened hands fumbled to pull him closer. With just a press of his lips, Jim was able to spark a roaring fire beneath his skin; one big enough to chase away the sting of the Canadian winter.

 

_If Jim could do this with just his lips, what could he do with more?_

 

The thought had Leonard groaning into Jim’s mouth.

 

All too soon, Jim was breaking their kiss, but his head hovered close enough for his gasping breaths to ghost across Leonard’s face and he shuddered at the sensation. Eyes flickering open, he was met with a sight that had his heart racing.

 

Pupils blown wide with arousal and lips parted as he panted, Jim gazed down upon him with  _such unrefined_  awe, a celestial halo of reds and greens dancing about his head.

 

Leonard swallowed, his body continuing to simmer under his friend’s admiration. “Maybe - Maybe we should pick this back up at the cabin.”

 

The corners of the blond’s lips twitched. “I think that’s a great idea.”

 

_~ Happy Holidays! ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ♥
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
